


Gallivant

by tsukist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys’ Love, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, POV First Person, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Romance, Some Plot, Teen Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukist/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: Naruto can’t sleep, so he wakes Kakashi in hopes that he’ll let him sleep with him. Flirtatious talk that leads nowhere with somewhat objective narration from Naruto.





	Gallivant

“Kakashi-sensei.”

No reply. The moonlit bedroom provides little light, but I can see that he is sound asleep. Sighing, I tap his shoulder. He groans, momentarily breaking the eerie silence, but otherwise doesn't stir.

“Kakashi-sensei,” I whisper his name again.

Still no reply. I gently shove his shoulder to rouse him, which has no effect. He's always been a heavy sleeper, but I’m beginning to think that he's simply being stubborn.

“Wake up,” I say in a slightly raised voice.

He still refuses to respond, so I pinch his arm. Finally, he shifts beneath the blanket. An arm appears from behind his head of messy silver hair and he reaches out behind him, blindly fumbling for the silent alarm clock next to his bed, which reads 2:17 AM, but he quickly realizes that it was not his alarm that woke him. He sighs and turns away from the wall to face the edge of the bed where I'm standing, but he still doesn't open his eyes. His lips are turned down into a cute frown and his brow is furrowed.

“Naruto?”

“It's me.”

“What do you want?” he bluntly asks, his voice heavy with fatigue.

“I can't sleep,” I mumble back, yawning. He ignores me, which sort of irritates me. “Kakashi-sensei! Are you listening to me?”

Kakashi-sensei opens one eye to glare at me and shakes his head. He sighs and sits up, leaving his naked body exposed to the early morning air chilling the small room. He swings his legs over the edge of the double bed and briefly glances around the dark room before returning his gaze to me.

“Where are your clothes?” Kakashi-sensei nonchalantly asks, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“The futon,” I answer, as though that wasn't obvious enough.

“Well, why aren’t you wearing them?” he questions, his tone heavy with a mixture of sarcasm and confusion. He rubs the back of his neck and yawns. “Or was coming to my room in your boxers the point all along?”

“I can't sleep,” I repeat, hoping that he'll get the message this time. Kakashi-sensei simply chuckles under his breath and rubs his chin, attempting to hide his grin. “It's not funny,” I say, adding the slightest hint of annoyance to my voice. “That damn futon is so uncomfortable.”

He sighs again. His eyes scan up my body until they meet mine, and when they do, he looks at me for a long moment with admiration in his eyes, as if he’s in awe of something I've done. His touch holds a distant longing as he takes one of my hands in his and raises it to his lips, kissing my knuckles, then each of my fingertips. Quickly growing tired of my unresponsive hand, he lets it fall to my side, and instead slips his arms around my waist.

“So you want to sleep in here, with me?” he asks.

I nod. Kakashi-sensei nods too, before laying his head against my chest, which tickles my skin. His grip on me loosens and his large, warm hands fall upon my hips, then massage up my back and down again to the backs of my thighs. He slowly kisses my chest, sending tiny sparks of pleasure all throughout my body.

“You’re always welcome to sleep with me,” he whispers, before placing another kiss on my chest. He must be feeling affectionate. “You should have just slept in here in the first place.”

“You’re the one who told me to sleep on that damn thing!”

“I wanted you to ask.”

“Ask what?”

“To sleep with me.”

I remain silent, but my heart does not. Kakashi-sensei pats the small space on the bed next to him, so I crawl under the covers and lay down with my back to the wall. He follows suit, wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a loose hold. As we lay under the blankets in utter stillness, listening to the crickets chirp outside, I can tell that he wants to say something.

“What is it?” I finally ask, after a few long moments of waiting for him to speak up.

“Nothing,” Kakashi-sensei replies, but I know he’s lying.

For a while, he seems to be asleep; he’s laying still, slowly breathing in and out of his mouth. I gently rub his bare back, hoping that he appreciates the simple gesture. I know that I would love a back rub to lull me to sleep.

“Guy was asking about you the other day,” he suddenly speaks again, startling me just as I felt the weight of sleep forming behind my eyelids. He’s oddly talkative tonight.

“Guy-sensei?”

“He’s concerned about you.”

“Concerned? I’ve never heard anything about that,” I whisper back, genuinely confused. I open my eyes and look up at him in hopes of a further explanation.

“Ever since I told Guy about our relationship, he’s been worried that I’m taking advantage of you since you’re only a teenager,” Kakashi-sensei casually explains, as though I asked for the time and he’s just checked his watch. An awkward silence falls over the room as I process his words. 

“What did he want to know?” I ask, in an attempt to change the subject.

“He was questioning—” Kakashi-sensei cuts himself off, probably reconsidering his choice of words. “He wanted to know why you and I are together. It made me feel uneasy that he would ask me something like that, and I didn’t want to bring you into that kind of talk. It sounds sort of silly, but…” he trails off to stare up at the high ceiling, as though the words he's looking for are written in the plaster. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, then opens them again and sighs. “How can I explain the things that make me love you to someone who could never understand how much you mean to me?”

I feel my cheeks warm at the sound of his words, but I don’t know what to say. Kakashi-sensei smiles knowingly but doesn’t tease me.

“Thank you,” I reply, once I finally muster up the courage to speak. Looking into his dark eyes, I know that what he said is true. “I hope you know that I’ve always thought the same thing.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi-sensei assures, “I know.”

He presses his lips against my forehead, then the tip of my nose, and finally my mouth, but we separate quickly. For a long time, we lay still as we quietly gaze into each other’s eyes, but I know that he wants to say something, again.

As if reading my thoughts, a small smile forms on Kakashi-sensei’s lips and his dimples become craters on his smooth face. That look of awe returns to his eyes; that gaze that is so still and subdued, yet it could move mountains. My heart begins to race excitedly in my chest because I know that whatever he’s thinking is somehow profound.


End file.
